


The Tarnished Hero

by The_Fangirl_Sunstorm



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Gen, Poor Roman, Post Episode: Putting Others First, Roman is not doing good, Spoilers for the latest Sanders Sides episode, Swordplay, You Have Been Warned, he's not exactly handling the situation well but take into account that he isn't perfect, post-episode: Putting Others First, that being said there are probably better ways he could be handling it, the author feels bad for the characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fangirl_Sunstorm/pseuds/The_Fangirl_Sunstorm
Summary: tar·nish (verb):-make or become less valuable or respected.Or... The immediate aftermath of "Putting Others First" (Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux).Or... Roman is not doing well.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	The Tarnished Hero

**Author's Note:**

> This has been through absolutley no editing process, so please be gentle with criticism.  
> That being said, I hope you enjoy the angst

Roman fumed with pent-up emotion as he paced his room, having just sunk out of what had probably been one of the worst conversations in his life. Talked down to, _abandoned_ by Thomas and Patton, in favor of that snake! How could they even consider giving him a place at the table, couldn’t they see how evil he was?! Couldn’t they see that Roman was just doing his job, defending Thomas’ honor like the knight in shining armor the prince was supposed to be?

Roman summoned his katana, practicing swipes in the air as he continued to pace. 

_But they don’t see you as a hero anymore do they_ _?_ Roman’s thoughts reminded him, normally perfect footwork becoming sloppy as his swipes became quicker, anger and frustration driving him forward. Roman recalled the way the others had reacted to the snakes obvious tricks. Roman had been fooled by the dark sides enough in the past few episodes, oblivious to Deceit’s, _Janus’_ , sarcasm and underlying jabs in the courtroom scenario, and knocked unconscious, rendered utterly _useless_ and _defenseless_ by his brother. He knew their true nature, and why those obvious truths seemed to be escaping the others at this moment was beyond the creative side’s understanding. 

_But that’s nothing new is it? You’re just **stupid Roman** , too overzealous and redundant and stubborn to truly be what they want._ Roman thought to himself with venom, breath uneven as he continued to push himself, sword maneuvers lacking the poise and grace he prided himself on, replaced by pure adrenaline as he gritted his teeth and slashed at invisible enemies. Blood roaring in his ears, it was a few moments before the creative side was aware of another’s presence outside his room, in the form of a light knock against his door. Roman paused in his swordplay, stance tense and heavy as he processed the intrusion into his domain. 

The unknown caller knocked again, not forcefully but with persistence. It was clear that whoever it was was not going to give up until Roman acknowledged them, whether the prince felt like talking or not. _And he most certainly did not._

Roman paused to straighten his sash, still needing to keep up appearance despite his inner turmoil. Whoever his unwelcome guest was had no right to look down on him for the state he was in, though if today was any indication, they would look down on him regardless. Roman pushed the thought angrily away, attempting, without success to smooth his facial features into something more neutral, before crossing the room in three impatient strides and opening the door.

Patton stood on the other side, hands clasped together nervously in a way that almost mirrored Anxiety more than the supposedly moral side. The pastel blue father figure figment unclasped his hands, looking as if he was going to reach out, perhaps to give Roman a hug, before seeing the prince’s narrowed eyes and clearly thinking the better of it, withdrawing and letting his hands hang limply by his sides. 

“Hey Kiddo, I just came to check up on you and see if you were doing alright.” Patton said with forced casualness, as if pretending to be oblivious to Roman’s disheveled state. “I know that was a lot to take in and I understand if you’re upset.”

_Upset, why would I be upset? It's not like you and Thomas completely betrayed me._ Roman thought to himself darkly. _It's not like you made me feel completely and utterly alone and unwanted._

“Yes Patton, I am absolutely fine.” The royal said stiffly. “We have nothing to talk about, now if you’ll excuse me I was in the middle of practicing my sword fighting, a Prince must keep up his skills.” Roman moved to shut the door, but Patton placed a hand to stop it from closing. 

“Wait a minute Ro, can we at least-” 

“Didn’t you hear me Morality?” Roman said more forcefully, “I’m _busy_ ,"

 _And I don't want your help or your pity_ , the creative side thought, _you've already shown whose side you're on_. _Pretending to see it my way or trying to make this better somehow would only make it hurt so much worse._

"You can find someone else to bother. In fact, why don’t you go spend time with your new best buddy _Janus?_ ” Roman spat. 

“Now wait just a minute Roman-” Patton said, looking as if he was about to scold Roman for his tone. Well Roman had had enough scolding and demeaning for one night. 

“No. I refuse to talk any longer. Goodnight Patton.” Roman shut the door firmly, locking it before retreating to his bed, sinking to sit on the floor beside it, back leaned against the mattress. 

“Roman please come back.” Patton called after him, trying once to open the door before realizing that he could not enter. The creative side watched as Patton’s shadow stood hesitantly at the door for a few moments, as if unsure what to do. There was a long, heavy pause.

Finally, the moral side spoke again sounding regretful but resigned, “Alright kiddo, I won’t push your boundaries, but I’m here if you change your mind.” Another, shorter moment passed, before Roman heard the other side’s footsteps pad slowly down the hall, presumably to his own room. 

Roman sighed and slumped in on himself, feeling some of the fire going out of him now that the confrontation was over. He was certain there would be consequences for his actions later, as he was sure to be punished in some way or another for his rudeness, but in the moment the creative side could not care less. 

And if a part of him wished Patton had not left, well he pushed that thought deep down, where the hurt and the guilt could not reach him as he stayed in the same position, trying desperately to ignore the way his throat choked up and his eyes stung with tears. After a few minutes, Roman hung his head and let the first of many tears fall, dripping into his lap as he remained hunched over on the floor, shoulders heavy with pain. 

It was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are always welcome.  
> Thanks for reading


End file.
